Flower petals
by Midnight City
Summary: A collection of Ryosaku one shots and the many flowers that help describe each and every single one of their relationship with each other. Chapter 11: Zinnia and Periwinkle. I'M BACK!
1. Blue Salvia

Midnight: Hey guys I'm back with ANOTHER POT fic…yes you can start screaming for the hills now…anyways it's a series of one shots dealing with Ryoma, Sakuno and…flowers? It won't be too fluffy but some light fluff to go around (I didn't make any sense there) Well please enjoy the first chapter. I'm currently on a writer's block for isolated. So please be patient!

Don't own PoT

Summary: Does he think of me as much as I think of him? A White Day that is memorable for Sakuno.

Chapter 1: Blue Salvia

It was White day and Seishun was scattered with boys giving their gifts to girls who had in turn given them valentines' gifts prior to last month. The general flower was of course roses and the main color? It was afflicted with shade on Sakuno's cheeks at this very moment. If you don't know, I suggest you go bang you head on a random brick wall and figure it out.

On this very special white day, Sakuno looked in locker hoping for some white day gifts especially from a certain tennis prodigy. When she peered into her locker there were some gifts. Some chocolates here and there, some flowers and some notes. Still there was nothing from him.

'He didn't leave me anything…I hope he'll give me something later on…' she thought. Her mind was taking her to a flashback to last month…

Flashback

_She was going to do this! She gathered enough courage…enough courage to give him a gift. Mostly the girls were going to give him chocolates. She knew for a fact that either Ryoma will eat them or throw them away. More likely he's going to throw them away. What was his gift to him? It was just a Blue Salvia. It wasn't chocolate, but chocolate could be eaten within a few seconds compared to a flower, which would last longer than a piece of chocolate._

_There he was drinking a ponta like usual. This was her chance to give her gift to him. Slowly she walked towards him. She can do this. It's no problem right? Wrong!_

"_A-ano...Ryoma Kun…"_

"_What is it Ryuzuki?" Her cheeks were getting redder _

"A-ano…I-I got y-you something" With shaking hands she handed him the salvia. She closed her eyes knowing what he was going to say. A few seconds passed and it was silent. She opened her eyes and he was gone. She looked around for him. Something hit her. He accepted it. Echizen Ryoma accepted her gift. Inside she felt so light hearted. She smiled to herself and went back inside before the school bell rung

End of flashback

She smiled at that memory. Sure he didn't say anything but at least he accepted her gift instead of throwing it away. The morning bell blared out loud. Sakuno quickly gathered her stuff

Meanwhile…

Ryoma was looking for someone, a certain pigtailed someone. Clutching a blue salvia he was looking for the girl that gave him this exactly same flower a month ago…

Flashback

He was at home fiddling with the salvia that Ryuzuki gave him. At first he had the heart to throw it out, but somehow something tugged at him to keep it

"_Ryoma-san? Dinner's almost ready" His cousin Nanako was calling him_

"_Okay"_

"_Ryoma-san? Is that a blue salvia? Did you get that as a gift today?"_

"_Yeah I did…"_

_Nanako smiled at him "It seems that person thinks of you a lot"_

"_Hm?"_

"_A blue salvia means 'I think of you' in the language of flowers. Maybe you should give that person something to let her know that you think of her too " _

"_Yadda…"_

_Nanako chuckled to herself. There was a slight chance that Ryoma would eventually have a change of heart and will give a gift to that lucky girl for next month. After all when he came home today she was expecting a bunch of chocolate, but instead he came home with that single blue flower_

End of Flashback

Tennis practice just ended and he was still searching for her. If he couldn't find Ryuzuki by the end off today then all of his efforts were in vain. She was actually the first girl he was actually giving a white day present to. Ever since she gave him the Salvia he found himself thinking about her all the time. It gave him a slight joy in him when he would see her brown eyes and twin braids in his mind.

There by the fountain was her. She was smiling at a guy who gave her something. He made a comment, on which made her laugh. She looked cute when she laughed. Wait where did that come from? Did he just admit that she was cute? And that smile. It was different compared to the smiles she gave him. It was so carefree unlike the shy smiles she normally gave him. It left him feeling…envious.

The guy waved her good-bye and left. Smiling at the gift she received, she decided to go and wait at the school gates for her grandmother.

"Oi Ryuzuki"

That voice. It was recognizable. It couldn't be him now could it?

"R-Ryoma kun…"

And to her shock, he handed her a blue Salvia. She looked at the flower and at him but he was gone again. Smiling softly she held onto the flower softly not to damage the petals. Does that mean he thinks of her as much as she thinks of him? Who knows? The future was still bleak but she hoped it was going to be a bright one with him…

Blue Salvia: 'I think of you'

Midnight: Done with this chapter. The next chapter might come in a day or two. Please review!

Next time: 10 years is such a long time, but he hoped she didn't forget about him because he didn't.


	2. Mauve Lilac

Midnight: I'm very happy about the reviews that I had from you guys. Thanks! Here's the chapter I promised

Summary: 10 years is such a long time, but he hoped that she didn't forget about him because he didn't

Chapter two: Mauve Lilac

Btw they're both 24…Ryoma left at 14 and you can figure out the rest…

10 years

It's a long time. During the duration of the time, you tend to forget about things. Places, things, and especially people.

For Sakuno, she had forgotten about the tennis prince. Not completely forgotten but the memory of him was still there. She harbored a crush on him. When they were both in their third year in junior high, Her feelings for him evolved. She didn't have a crush for him, but instead she fell in love with him. She confessed to him but all she got from him was a rejection. It was painful to have the one you love so much hurt you in the end. All she could do was move on, but somewhere in her heart she couldn't help but to continue loving him.

He decided to leave for America

She decided to wait for him. After 5 years of waiting, she got fed up and moved on. Ryoma Echizen wouldn't love her. And when he rejected her, he really meant it. It was hard, but with college and Tomo-chan keeping her busy, Echizen Ryoma was now but a shadow of the past.

Right now she was in a café sipping her tea. Tomo-chan was awfully late again. She was supposed to meet up with her an hour ago, but she still hasn't shown up. Sighing she got back to her tea when the door flew open revealing her best friend panting

"Tomo-chan, you're finally here"

"Gomen Sakuno-chan, you shouldn't have seen the traffic"

"At least you're here Tomo-chan. Let's go" She finished her tea and the two best friends left the café

He sighed as he stepped off his plane. It's been awhile since he came back. Ryoma Echizen, winner of two Wimbledon titles and a couple of grand slams is now back in Japan. It's been 10 years since he's been here. It was worth coming back to Japan. He couldn't wait for a home cooked Japanese meal and the lack of fangirls. (Haha idiot…)

His other reason was to see her. It's been such a long time since he last saw her. He wondered how she was doing. Thoughts of her with a guy beside smiling and laughing were swirling in his head. The thought of it pissed him off. He embedded his nails into his palms until they bled. He remembered the day when she confessed and rejected her. Ever since that day he tried to forget about her, but his mind would bring up images of her. Even when he left for America, She was on his mind day and night. Finally it took him 6 years to realize he was in love with her. He now knows the fact he's in love with her but does she still harbor feelings for him?

"Tomo-chan, you think this a bit too much?"

His train of thought was stopped as hee heard a voice. It sounded very familiar to him. He turned his head to where the voice came from and gasped.

It was her but older, more beautiful than before. Her long pigtails were replaced with a ponytail, her body developed into a young woman and that smile was present on her face. The years graced her with beauty he mused though he would never admit it out in public.

She was turning a corner with her friend chatting to her and Ryoma lost sight of her. Sighing in defeat he walked out of the airport to his hotel

In a park…

Sakuno was sitting on a bench. The day was too tiring with Tomo-chan pulling her arm every five minutes. The scent of mauve lilacs scented the air with a delicate scent over the park. She remembered that mauve lilacs had a meaning to them. It meant, "Do you still love me?" something so simple and yet so deep embedded into a simple flower. An image of Cat like eyes and dark hair appeared in her mind. Why is this person appearing in her mind right now? She was happy with the way things are but why is she thinking of this person? Does she even know him? She was left to ponder on her thoughts when someone was standing right behind her

"Oi, Ryuzuki"

She spun her head to face the same person she was thinking about. Cat like hazel eyes bore into her chocolate ones.

"D-Do I know you?" Sakuno timidly asked

That hurt. What she said to him. It hurt him inside, in his heart. He walked up to her and gripped on her shoulders. She winced in pain as his grip was hurting her.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Echizen Ryoma, I went to high school with you"

Echizen Ryoma

The name was repeating numerous times in her head until an image of that fated meeting on the train came to her. More images of her 12-year-old self along with a younger version of the young man in front of her scrolled in her mind like a slide show.

Ryoma noticed her face and started to let her shoulders go. He walked to a garden of mauve lilacs and plucked one off and held it in front of her. He was hoping that this would help Ryuzuki remember him.

Sakuno looked at the flower that was presented to her. Is this really Echizen Ryoma? The guy who broke her heart and left for America? The guy that was standing in front her while holding a mauve lilac. She gasped as she remembered that meaning with mauve lilacs. The meaning was so clear to her now.

"Do you still love me?"

She looked at Ryoma. He had a sad look on his face while presenting the lilac to her. Her lips curved into a soft smile. She got up from the bench and took the flower

"Hai…Ryoma kun"

Relief washed all over him. He smiled at her and took her hand. Hand and hand they walked out of the park together

Midnight: I'm sorry this was rushed. Please review!

Next summary: She was getting married… but to a different person and he didn't get a chance to tell him how he felt about her.


	3. Pink Carnation

Midnight: Holy crap, I haven't been updating lately...Well I'm very busy with work especially with the holidays coming. Well I managed to squeeze some time for me to update on flower petals. I guess Isolated will be on Hiatus until further notice. Please wait! And thanks for your reviews!

Just to let you know this will be a bit sad and it'll be Sakuno-centric with mentions of Echizen.

Reviewers:

Animeandmangaaaddict: Mauve lilac means 'Do you still love me?'

FujiXSaku0709: oh yeah…well just read…

Kai-crescent-moon: Thanks for noticing that. I made a mistake. It was meant as junior high not high school.

Drearymoments: Thanks very much 

Don't own POT

Chapter 3: Pink Carnation

Summary: She's getting married…but to a different person and he didn't get a chance to tell her how he felt about her.

She stared at the mirror. She was getting married today. It was the day where she will unfold a new chapter in her life. Her life was already filled with wonderful experiences that made it special. From the tennis matches she's watched along with Tomo-chan to the meeting of her fiancé and now soon to be husband

She remembered how she would cheer for Seigaku for the tennis matches they played against countless rivals all the way to the nationals and winning it too. A certain dark haired golden-eyed boy etched in her mind. She had the biggest crush on him back then. She was too shy to go up to him and start a decent conversation with the tennis prodigy. But once they started High school, it seemed like their connection with each other weaken. She was into different things while he was keened on tennis.

When she met him, She barely knew him since they never spoke to each other. In high School, that when they started speaking each other and started to hang out more. The day he asked her out, she was flabbergasted and agreed. Those first few days were awkward since everyone in the school knew they more like really close friends instead of a couple and also they're weren't really the type to date each other. But boy were they wrong.

After finishing high school, they went on to university together taking different courses. 5 years later she became an assistant to him while he became a doctor. The road they had wasn't easy as they say. Both had to deal with their hectic schedules and jealous fangirls, but they found a way to spend time with each other.

When he proposed, he was nervous. One evening when he took her to dinner, he was a mess. Not only did he forget his wallet, he forgot the ring and was sweating buckets. She knew something was wrong and she asked

"Are you alright? You look pale. Are you sick?" She placed her hand on his forehead. He was turning red as the shade of her dress.

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?" He screamed it out so loud people heard him and turned to face him.

Her eyes lit up and her smile brightens as she agreed. The couple spent the night talking about wedding plans while smiling at each other.

And here she was today. Today was the big day she anticipated. She stood up from her stool to fix her veil and to pick up her bouquet. The bouquet was a mix of white lilies and red roses. She looked at the bouquet with satisfaction that is until a pink petal among the lilies were peeking out. Carefully she gently plucked out the pink petal out of the bouquet. It was a carnation but there was also a note tied on the stem. She unraveled to read what the note said. After scanning it, a trickle of tears was threatening to come out of her eyes. She quickly wiped her eyes in hopes of not ruining her make up.

"Gomen…"

"Are you ready? It's starting" Tomoka was calling out to her.

Straightening herself and doing last minute fixes to her hair and makeup, she left the room leaving the lone flower and the note dropped on the floor

_Ryuzuki,_

_By the time you read this, you'll be married to him. There was something I haven't told you in a long time. Ryuzuki, I love you. I'm sorry I haven't told you this because I was afraid you didn't see me the same way I did. I couldn't even bring up a small enough of courage to go and talk to you. When he asked you out, I felt angry and upset because I wanted to say those words to you. When I see you two together, I burned with jealously knowing he had you and I didn't. _

_I now regret for not telling you how I feel, because I now know how it feels to be empty. If I told you my feelings for you, then everything would be different. Today would be our wedding day instead, but instead it was yours and his. Ryuzuki, Please do me one favor, don't ever forget me because I sure won't forget about you. Ever. Take Care and goodbye_

_Sincerely, _

_Echizen Ryoma _

Just then a slight breeze came in through an open window and picked up the paper. It flew across Tokyo and landed in the ocean. As the ink ran on the paper and sank into the bottom of the ocean, the remains of his feelings for her were diminished and never to be returned ever again.

Midnight: That was interesting. Way far from my original idea. The guy who she's marrying? I'll let your imaginations work on it. I was thinking of Fuji at first, but I decided to make you guys think. Haha Please review!

Pink Carnation: Emblem of mother's day, it also means "I will never forget you"

Next Summary: he hated those flowers with a passion but it described her very well. Does that mean he hates her too?


	4. Daisy

Midnight: Hey guys, since today is my day off here is the fourth chapter to Flower petals. Enjoy!

Thanks to all who reviewed!

Chapter 4: Daisy

Summary: He hated those flowers with a passion but it described her well. Does that mean he hates her too?

"ACHOO!"

"Oi, Ochibi you've been sneezing a lot? Ah Probably someone likes you! Hoi hoi!" Kikumaru said

"No Kikumaru-sempai it's just allergies and no, I don't think no one likes me" Ryoma muttered. He sneezed again

"Sure ochibi…"

"Echizen, Kikumaru 20 laps now!"

And for the duration of tennis practice our prince of tennis sneezed for the whole time since his allergies were triggered…

By flowers

And daisies made me sneeze the most.

He hated those flowers so much since one: so many of them were planted in the school garden and it was making him sneeze alot. Two: Since it made him sneeze it broke his concentration when he played. Three: The scent was horrible enough said. And the most hated reason on his list? The meaning behind it describes a certain pig-tailed girl well.

The way her hair would fly in the wind or the way her eyes would sparkle whenever he would score a point against his opponent. He hated how she would stutter in front of him when she tried talking to him. She was just too innocent and naïve for her own good. But it made her look cute.

Wait…where did that come from? Ryuzuki wasn't cute. He sneezed again. Damn those stupid daisies. They were starting to get on his nerves. That was another thing that Daisies and Ryuzuki had in common: They get on his nerves. Whenever it was her stuttering or the allergies they both got on his nerves. He really hated those flowers now…but does it mean he hates her?

He didn't mind Ryuzuki tagging along since she was the granddaughter of the coach and she wasn't as loud as her friend was. She was the opposite: quiet, gentle, innocent and not as loud. He liked that about her.

"Sakuno-chan, The gardening club planted so many daisies this year didn't they?"

"H-Hai… I-I like them"

"Yeha same with me…they describe you well"

"EH?! Tomo-chan I don't see how…"

"Daisies mean innocence and you're the innocent type, gentleness and you're very gentle towards others, and loyal love since you're very loyal towards people and you care for them." Tomoka explained

"I-I guess so…"

He listened on their conversation. Ryuzuki is defiantly like a daisy. So maybe she was too innocent and naïve for her good and maybe she stuttered way too much for an average person, but she was gentle and loyal towards others especially to the team.

He smirked to himself. Maybe daisies weren't all that bad.

Midnight: Sorry that was very short. I'll try to make it longer next time. Please review!

Daisy: Innocence, Gentleness and Loyal love

Next Summary: An unexpected person helps him pick out a bouquet for his girlfriend.


	5. Viscaria

Midnight: Hey I'm back with chapter 4 of flower petals. Sorry that took so long to update since the holidays and work kept me busy. Well Here's chapter 5. Thanks to all who reviewed.

And also I want to wish every a VERY late happy new years to all my readers and everyone who supported me in this story too.

This time I'm going to use a different summary. The summary you saw back in chapter 4 will be used in the nearby future so please be patient!

Chapter 5: Viscaria

Summary: It's prom night and there are millions of boys asking her to dance? Will she be able to dance with her prince?

"Ne Tomo-chan, isn't the dress…a bit too much?" She looked at the gown she was wearing. It was a fantastic thing of white silk and lace with pink ribbons crisscrossing down her backside. Instead of the usual twin braids it was now put up in an elegant French knot with some wisps of her hair framing her face. Flowers and ribbons were in her hair to give her an elegant but simple look. She looked so…breathtaking.

"Eh? The dress looks good on you Sakuno. The only thing you need to focus right now is to dance with one of these guys," Tomoka pointed out to the numbers of boys scattered around the dance floor.

"Maybe Tomo-chan but…I'm just waiting for someone…."

Tomoka sighed to herself. For as long as she could remember Sakuno still has a crush on Echizen Ryoma, the freshman regular in junior high. As soon as they were all in high school Sakuno started to get popular among the boys. Boys would ask her out on dates and she would gently refused them since she still had her eyes on the tennis prince. Echizen on the other hand was still the same person he was since junior high.

"Sakuno, Ryoma-sama's not going to come. I know you want him here but he doesn't want to come. Just try and at least enjoy the night since it's our prom night"

Sakuno smiled at her and continued to look at the dance floor. There were a bunch of students dancing to the beat of the music.

Tomoka grabbed her hand. "Come on let's go!"

After a few fast paced dances, Sakuno and Tomoka stepped aside to take a break.

"T-Tomo-chan I'm h-having a good t-time. T-This is really f-fun" She panted.

"I k-know" Tomoka replied

A slow song was starting to play and couples were starting to get onto the dance floor. It's a good thing a slow song started to play since Sakuno was tired from all the dancing.

"Oi, Sakuno it seems a couple of guys are coming this way" She nudged. She was right. A couple of boys were on their way over to where Sakuno and Tomoka were sitting.

"Ryuzuki-chan will you dance with me?"

"No way! How about me?"

"Forget them all, I'm way better than them"

Soon that small amount of boys grew by the minute as more boys were surrounding Sakuno.

'W-what am I going to do? There's so many boys here I can't do anything but watch' She thought.

Meanwhile Tomoka was watching the scene unfold. As soon as those boys came she was pushed aside by the guys. If only Ryoma-sama was here or even the regulars were here. But little did Tomoka know, the mentioned person was watching the scene as well…

Echizen was clenching his fists as he watched the scene. Really, Can't they see she isn't interested in any of them? Damn Ryuzuki, Why did she have to be so popular? As soon as they entered high school, she has more than half of the guys falling for her. Whenever a guy would ask her out on a date, He would glare at the poor unsuspecting boy before she would reject him.

His head snapped when he saw Ryuzuki out of crowd of boys holding one snowy white glove on her partner. That was when his blood began to boil in anger as her partner was put one hand on her waist and glided her onto the dance floor. Whispers started to erupt, as the couple was the main attraction on the dance floor

"Kyaa! Look look! Komatsu kun and Ryuzuki chan dancing together!"

"They look so cute together!"

"I knew it! Komatsu kun and Ryuzuki san look so prefect for each other"

He was growing even angrier after hearing the comments. Really they have the nerve of saying that. If only he had his racket and ball with him right now, He'd pummel that guy straight into the ground. Another slow song was playing and he couldn't take it anymore he walked onto the dance floor right towards Ryuzuki and her partner.

"Mind if I cut in?"

The couple looked at Ryoma as if he grew an extra head. The guy was about to protest when he saw his glare. Knowing that you shouldn't mess with Echizen or his glares he quickly bowed and scurried away in fear.

"R-Ryoma kun? What are you doing?"

Echizen smirked at her and reached into his jacket pocket to reveal a viscaria. He handed the flower to Sakuno who in turn gave him a questioning look. The music started to play and Echizen put his right hand on her waist while his left hand was grasping her hand.

Her face burned up. She couldn't believe that her Ryoma-kun was dancing with her. This is definitely a dream come true for her.

"Nya Fuji did you get it?"

"Yeah I did."

"Let's see, let's see Fuji sempai"

A picture of the couple dancing together was seen on Fuji's camera later on…

Midnight: Finally done. The next update will be whenever I have time so please be patient. Oh! And don't forget to review too!

Viscaria: Will you dance with me?

Next Summary: I gave you my heart and soul but it didn't mean you accepted it


	6. Bouquet of wilted flowers part 1

Midnight: Here's chapter 6. This will be a 2 shot with this one.

Chapter 6: Bouquet of withered flowers (part one)

Summary: I gave you my heart and soul, but it didn't mean you accepted it

They say that could never forget your first love. That was true especially when your first love was already a famous tennis player known around the world. Echizen Ryoma. The prince of tennis, the freshman regular of Seigaku, the winner of the US open at the age of 12 and so on.

I've gone to school with him since junior high and for the longest time, I've had a crush on him. I don't know why I was drawn to him back then. Maybe it was because he played tennis that I took up on it just so I could have something we both in common, or maybe it was his looks. Fine dark hair with evergreen highlights and golden amber cat like eyes was what he was blessed with. Many of the girls were attracted to him due to his tennis ability and his looks. For myself, I didn't know why I liked him in the first place. I was one of the many admirers in the background cheering for Seigaku.

As soon as we hit Second year, the regulars have already graduated leaving Ryoma-kun as the new captain of Seigaku. I still harbored a crush on him. I wanted to confess to him but from what I heard there were already a bunch of girls who already confessed to him and having their hearts broken by him. My doubts were starting to build up as I saw another girl crying her heart out and Ryoma-kun with an emotionless face walking away. I got scared at that point and I didn't know what to do. I want to let Ryoma Kun know how much I care and support him. I gave him my heart and soul so that I could to make him realize that I really like him, but he never seemed to give it a second thought. I kept on giving while he kept on taking and I didn't know what to say or do.

In our third year, we won the nationals. I decided to confess to him when he was alone. So I was sitting in the stands watching our team win the nationals for the third time. I was happy for the team, but most importantly I was happy to see Ryoma Kun happy. He had a smirk on as he was rewarded with the trophy. Everyone was jumping off their seats to congratulate the team. I smiled at Ryoma Kun as he was bombarded by Kikumaru sempai's hugs. After a round of congratulations he was leaving the courts and that was what my instincts said to follow him.

I felt a bit braver as I made my way to the change areas. And sure enough, He was alone at the moment putting away his uniform into his bag and I felt this was my chance.

"A-ano Ryoma Kun…"

"Hm?"

"I-I want t-to let y-you know something. Ryoma kun I-"

"Ryuzuki, I know…but I'm sorry" He walked up to me and thrust something in my hands, picked up his bag and left while I was standing there in the dust watching his form retreat. Tears started to well up and I sank onto the floor crying. In my hands was a bouquet of flowers. They were wilted and were on the verge of dying. I threw away the bouquet because it was pointless to keep a bouquet of flowers when they're already dead.

I couldn't get over the fact that Ryoma Kun rejected me. Tomo chan tried and comforted me but it didn't work. My heart was broken just like all the other girls. After what happened, I started to avoid Ryoma Kun. I didn't want to see him, not the way I was feeling now. I wanted to forget about him, but I couldn't.

After winning the nationals, we graduated from junior high. Ryoma Kun along with Tomo chan, Horio Kun, Katsuo Kun and Kachiro Kun were going to Seishun high to join up with sempai tachi. Myself on the other hand I was going to a different school. I decided to go to Imperial Gakuen for a new environment and also a school my parents recommended me to go. Tomo chan was upset at first after hearing my decision but when I was about to tell her the part where I didn't want to see Ryoma kun again, she saw my ace scrunch up, she accepted it as long as I would promise visit her in Seigaku in which I agreed to.

I also heard I was accepted in the student council. When I applied to Imperial Gakuen, I was recommended to join the student council there. My grades were high enough to be accepted and that my parents donated a huge amount of money just for me to be on the council. I saw this chance as a way to get over that painful rejection and to move on.

Attending Imperial Gakuen helped me a little to get over Ryoma Kun, but I know I can't forget about him. I realize that you can't get forget your first love because it's special and there's nothing no one can do to change that. I also realized that no matter how much I give my heart and soul to him, it didn't mean he would accept it. When he gave me the wilted bouquet I didn't know why he did that until I learned that a wilted bouquet meant rejected love. He never accepted my heart or soul but he never did. I know now I must move on…it was time to say goodbye…

Midnight…and we're done! Sorry it didn't make any sense here. The next chapter will be the last part to this. Review please!

If you were noticing, I made some references with Shinshi doumei cross. I've been reading it alot lately, so I'd recommend toy you manga lovers. I also have a story made under shinshi doumei cross in my profile so please read if you'd like.

Next summary: It's a day to kick back and have fun but for her it was a day to say goodbye to the past and move on

Hey guys...I had to edit the next summary part. Please be patient :D


	7. Cyclamen part 2

Here's part 2! Thanks to all who reviewed. The second part is up and you Ryosaku fans might kill me (ducks rotten vegetables and hides in a cave) and it'll be a LONG one so bring some snacks cuz this will be super long (Hits) ACK! I've been hit!

Chapter 7: Cyclamen

Summary: It's a day to kick back and have fun, but it was a day to say goodbye to the past and move on

It was the day. Today was the Infamous Imperial Gakuen festival. Why it was so infamous you ask? Every year, the school would hold a festival for the anniversary the school was founded on. The main attraction was the annual tennis tournament that took place. Seigaku along with some rival schools would be attending the festival.

"A-ano Haruna chan is there anything we need?" Sakuno asked her fellow student council member from the desk.

"Nope! We got everything done on the checklist. We just need to wait for the other schools to come since we got Yamabuki and Fudomine here"

"Ah…"

"Oi Sakuno chan you okay? You don't seem excited for today's festival"

"I'm fine, it's just that…"

"Ah…HE'S coming…Well I'm sure everything will work out. I mean you got Kazuma Kun right? Well I'm going back to class. Ja ne!" Haruna get Sakuno a quick hug and dashed off

Sakuno smiled at her retreating form. Haruna chan was like the big sister she never had. She was cheerful and easy to get along with but sometimes she would be excited over little things. But, however most of the time she was right on certain things and she was right about one thing: She had Kazuma Kun.

Kamiya Kazuma was the student council president and had the ranking of gold, which made him the richest student attending imperial. At first she was a silver ranked honor student in the student council, but after going out with Kazuma kun she was the platinum or rather "The president's girlfriend" A title that was above the silver rank but below the gold rank. In front of the public they were an ideal couple but behind the scenes, He was cold and aloof towards her but lately he was starting to warm up and he was becoming gentler

"Oi, Sakuno!"

Sakuno spun around to see her boyfriend and student council president looking at her with his sapphire eyes. His fine blue hair was ruffling in the wind. She could feel a blush creeping up to her cheeks.

"K-Kazuma kun…"

"I was looking you. The schools are starting to arrive so let's go and greet them."

"H-hai"

Kazuma took her hand and grasped it gently.

"Sakuno? You don't seem yourself lately. Are you getting a fever?" he placed his hand on her forehead. She felt her blush deepening that usual

"N-no! E-everything's good. S-see?" She tried putting on a smile to show she was fine but Kazuma managed to read through her façade

"Sakuno, you're very bad at lying you know that?"

"N-no! I'm good, see? Hahahaha"

"If you say so then…"

"Kazuma Kun, I need to get something from the student council room to get something."

"Eh? The schools are already waiting for the arrival of the emperor and his platinum. Surely you don't want to disappoint our guests"

"Ie, I really did forget something in the student council room"

"Oh okay then, but hurry up"

"Hai. I'll see you later"

"Ja ne then"

In the student council room…

She was digging in her bag to get something out of there. A year ago when Ryoma gave her the wilted bouquet, there was a flower she had kept. It was a dried Cyclamen that she had carefully pressed. She didn't know why she kept it, but maybe because at of all the flowers she threw away the cyclamen was still alive. She quickly took the flower and put it in her blazer pocket to meet up with Kazuma Kun since he was waiting for her. It would be a shame to make him wait for her especially with the tennis teams that would be coming.

Outside…

"Takumi, is she here yet? All these teams are here and I can't start the opening speech without her," Kazuma whispered harshly to his vice president

"Er…I don't see her," Takumi said while moving his head back and forth

"Haruna, go check the student council room for me. She said she would be there"

"Hai! Kazu chan"

"And please don't call me Kazu chan"

Haruna pouted "But it suits you very very much"

"Haruna…"

"Geez fine, just relax, But you can do this without her you know. Just as long as the four of us are here, we're good"

"But Sakuno's part of the student council and therefore I can't start without her."

"I think you should go with what Haruna chan is saying. The crowd is getting restless as we speak" Shigure, the vice president nudged his best friend and sure enough the schools were starting to get bored from all the waiting.

Kazuma sighed. He was going to have a long talk with Sakuno today. Speaking of her, she was acting weird lately. She wasn't good at hiding her emotions and it was starting to stir up within the student council.

"Okay I'm starting whenever she's here or not." Kazuma stepped onto the plateau ready to start his speech when a voice called out to him.

"Gomen!"

All heads turned to see a panting Sakuno at the plateau panting and waiting to catch her breath

"Sakuno chan! You're here!" Haruna glomped on Sakuno and hugged with all her might

"H-Haruna C-C-Chan…Y-you're h-h-hurting me" Sakuno choked out

"Haruna, Let her go you're killing her" Takumi suggested

Haruna looked at Sakuno who was slowly turning green and quickly let her go before Kazuma could give her a death glare

Kazuma coughed before turning to his attention to the crowd

"Gomen for the wait. As you know, Imperial Gakuen has held this festival for many years and every year we invited Kanto's best teams to come and participate in our tennis tournament, which has been a success for many years. We hope that this year's tournament along with our festival will be a big success for the coming years. Should you have a question feel free to ask anyone of us student council members. We will walk along the school grounds in our student council uniforms so we would be able to spot easily in the crowd. And now without further delay…let the 58th Imperial Gakuen founding day celebration begin!" The speech closed off along with a display of fireworks

"The tennis tournament will begin in a couple of hours. Please feel free to go to any of our displays" A round of applause gave way and everyone started to scatter.

"Sakuno, you were late."

"Gomen Kazuma kun. I didn't mean to come so late"

"It's fine. Just make sure you're not late for the tennis tournament. I'll be in the student council room finishing up some last minute paperwork. I got a list of jobs for you to finish for some off the booths. Can you do that for me?

"Hai"

"I'll meet up with you as soon as I finish my paperwork."

"Sure!"

"Well then I'm off." Kazuma kissed her on the cheek. She felt her cheeks go red as she looked at the floor embarassed.

"K-Kazuma Kun…"

Kazuma laughed at her. He pats her on the head and left. Sakuno watched his retreating form and smiled. Little did she know that a certain pair of cat like golden eyes was watching her.

Later on…

"At least I the list done…I'll just go and meet up with Kazuma Kun" She checked her list. SO far everything was going smoothly and nothing went wrong…yet. She didn't want see Ryoma Kun but eventually she did

"Ah gomen…Ryoma Kun?"

"Ryuzuki?"

The two of them stared at each other. There was a pregnant pause

In the student council room…

Kazuma was witnessing what was going outside. His platinum was talking to someone. It must be that Echizen guy she talked about before. His eyes were turning cold before sinking back in to his chair.

'Damn it'

Back outside…

"It's nice to see you again Ryoma Kun" Sakuno smiled.

"Hn"

"So…um…how are you enjoying the festival?"

"Betsuni"

"I-I see…I got to go I'm meeting up with…someone. I'll see you-" Before she could leave, A hand was gripping onto her shoulder really hard and turned her around. Her chocolate orbs were facing golden orbs

"R-Ryoma kun…"

"He kissed you…"

"What are you talking about Ryoma kun?"

"You heard me"

"No I don't understand what you're trying to say"

"That guy kissed you"

"Ryoma Kun please I have to-" before he could finish her sentence, her lips were crushed by his own

Her head was spinning. Ryoma Kun was kissing her. He was kissing her. She didn't know what to do. His right hand gripped on her chin while his left was holding onto her waist. She had to stop this before Kazuma sees this. She broke the kiss and looked at him

"Ryoma Kun…Gomen…but I already have someone…" Sakuno whispered.

"Ryuzuki…"

"Gomen… I really love him Ryoma Kun. I think of you like a good friend, but please Ryoma Kun don't do this to me. I don't want to hurt him... please…" tears were brimming from her eyes. He was growing angry by the second. He gripped her shoulders and shouted at you

"Is this some sort of sick joke? What about me Ryuzuki? I've known you longer than him. I've taught you tennis, go of my way to get you strings restrung and helped you in tennis"

"But you were forced to. You rejected me remember? You gave me that dead bouquet as a sign that you didn't love me"

"I'm sorry Ryuzuki. I wasn't in the proper state of mind. Please Ryuzuki give me a chance."

"You think a sorry can fix this? Ryoma Kun you rejected me. I gave you everything but you didn't accepted it."

"I-"

"She's right. You better leave her alone right now before I have you kicked out" A voiced interrupted

Both of them spun to see Kazuma standing there with an emotionless face

"K-Kazuma kun?"

"Betsuni"

"Surely you don't your team kicked out of the tournament now do you?"

Ryoma glared at Kazuma before taking off

"Y-You saw everything"

"I did. Ryuzuki…What you said to him about me…did you really mean it?"

"H-Hai"

Kazuma smiled "I'm glad. I guess your sincerity and honest personality is what drew me to you"

"Huh?"

Before she could talk he crushed her lips onto hers. The dried cyclamen flew from her jacket pocket and it was carried away

Somewhere…

In a field of cyclamen Ryoma was standing over them looking at the red flowers. It was depressing looking at them. How could she do this to him? It wasn't fair for him.

"Hey I understand how it feels"

Ryoma looked over his shoulder to see Haruna walk over to him. She bent down to pluck a cyclamen and examined its red petals

"I saw that little incident earlier. Reminded me of what happened between me and her and in this same field"

"…"This was getting interesting.

"It happened a few month ago after Sakuno chan joined Student council. There was something I really admired about her. In a school with such cold people around you she was like a beacon of warm light and I was drawn to that. In time, I realized that I liked her. I really like her, but Kazu chan beat me to her. I was so angry that he took her away from me because I didn't want anyone stealing her away from me. But One day Sakuno took me aside to this field and told she thinks of me as a big sister. Even I give it my all I still wasn't a match for Kazu chan. There was no choice o but accept it and continue being friends with her. I let my feelings go for her sake."

"Betsuni…"

"Wouldn't it be better to be friends with her than losing her?"

"Hn"

"Geez, you're an even harder nut to crack than Kazu chan. I'll see you around!" She left. The Cyclamen she was holding fluttered away along with the wind.

Ryoma looked at the Cyclamens fluttering its petals in the wind. He bent down and plucked a Cyclamen. A strong gust of wind whisked by and blew the Cyclamen right out of hand. Somehow it felt like was a sign to say goodbye…

Midnight: (whispers) That was one of the longest chapters I wrote...make that the longest one up to date. I got it done…I'm hiding here in this closet trying to avoid the Ryosaku fans from killing me. Heh… Please don't kill me. Review and I'll give you a cookie

Ryosaku fans: THERE SHE IS!

Midnight: GAH! Don't kill me! AHHH!

Cyclamen: Resignation and goodbye

Next Summary: catching a cold sucks, but if your crush comes to pay a visit then you might want rephrase that


	8. Yarrow

Midnight: Hey everyone. I just want to thank everyone on reviewing and as promised here are the cookies! (Dozens of cookies fall from the sky) and also the next chapter!

Chapter 7: Yarrow

Summary: Catching a cold sucks, but if your crush comes for a visit then you might want to rephrase that

Today wasn't her day. This morning, she felt really dizzy; She kept sneezing alot and worst of all: She had to stay home from school today. Her Grandmother checked her temperature and touched her forehead. She concluded that she wasn't well enough to go to school. In other words: She had caught a cold. Sumire advised her to stay home if she wanted to get even sicker. Knowing that whatever her grandmother said or do, it was final no strings attached. Sumire said that would check on her at lunchtime and during tennis practice to see how she's feeling.

And now poor little Sakuno was stuck at home with nothing to keep her company. She was missing out on so much. The ever so important english lesson she needed to help boost her grade, The science experiment she waited for, and even worst: She won't be able to watch Ryoma kun and the regulars practice today. Sighing she snuggled into her covers wondering why she had to catch a cold out of all days.

At school…

Today seemed…a bit off. There was something missing in his usual daily life, which consisted of school, tennis, more tennis, and of course Karupin. Classmates were greeting each other. Horio and the others would greet along with that loud girl. Wait…there was also someone beside the loud girl. With long braids and big auburn eyes. Ahhh yes…Ryuzuki.

Ryuzuki wasn't here today. It really didn't make a big difference that she wasn't here, but a part of him felt uneasy. At times he would catch himself looking around the room for long twin braids and auburn eyes and all he got was a teacher yelling for his attention and students giggling at him.

Finally the final school rang and students were leaving the classroom for home or for clubs. Ryoma packed his stuff and was about to leave when Tanaka sensei stopped him

"Ah Echizen san Can come over here for a second?"

Curious, he stopped when Tanaka sensei pulled up a bunch of papers from her desk

"Can you play deliver this to Ryuzuki san since she is not here today. I asked you because you're the only person who lives the closest her"

Ryoma grimaced before taking the papers from Tanaka sensei. This wasn't good at all. Not only did he have miss tennis practice just because he had to deliver Ryuzuki's homework but he would have to go inside her house too. With a defeating sigh he took the papers and made his way out of the school mad about the fact he would miss tennis practice.

"Oi Ryoma!"

His coach was walking towards him

"I know you're going to give Sakuno chan her homework. There's also something I want you to give her." Sumire took out some stems of Yarrow.

"I would give them to her personally but I would be busy after practice, so can you make sure she gets them? Otherwise…" She was cracking her knuckles. Ryoma gulped, took the flowers and walked away. Sumire chuckled. Her plan was working. Looking outside the regulars was stretching and warming up for practice. She better get there before trouble brews up

At the Ryuzuki household…

Ryoma looked at the address then looked at the house. This was one hell of a house. It was a huge two-story house. This wasn't the type of place Ryuzuki would live since it was just herself and her grandmother.

The inside of the house was huge. It was grand and spacious. This would probably fit all of the regulars and more if they lived in here. Taking his shoes off he made his way to her room. He didn't there was someone else right in front of him

"Oi gomen" A black haired blue eyed boy was staring at him. He looked at him and then at the papers and flowers he was holding, he grinned

"Ah…you must be one of Sakuno chan's admirers ne? She's sleeping in her room." He said. He smiled at him and walked down the stairs while humming a tune.

Ryoma stared at the back of his head. Just who the heck was that guy? Was he a friend of Ryuzuki's? No it didn't sound like that. Maybe he was her boyfriend or something. The thought of it made him feel weird inside.

Shrugging it off, he went into room to see her sleeping peaceful. He dumped the papers and flowers on her desk. He took a closer look at her peaceful form. Long auburn hair was spread out to her pillow and brown eyes shut tightly as she slept. Some strands of her hair were in front of her face as she snoozed. Unconsciously he brushed the strands away to see her face. She kept on sleeping. He looked at the time. It was time to go. Looking at her for one last time he left her room.

Later on…

Sakuno woke up to see her homework sitting on the desk, but there was also something else

Sakuno gently picked up the yarrow stems and looked at them. Now who could have sent these along with her homework?

The door opened to reveal her cousin Tetsuya niisan

"Tetsuya niisan, you're here. Did you know who sent these to me" She was holding the yarrow stems in her hand

"Ah…it was a friend of yours. Quite handsome in my opinion really."

"H-handsome?"

"Yeah…sleek dark hair, nice golden like eyes, a good frame-Oi are you blushing?"

Sakuno was blushing and speechless. He was in her room and she was sleeping. Why didn't she wake up for this moment? She could have started up a conversation but nooo…. she was sleeping

"Sakuno chan? Sakuno chan? Is there something you need?" 

"Ah I'm fine Tetsuya niisan"

"If there's something you need just holler"

"Hai"

Tetsuya left her room. His blue eyes were sparkling in amusement. There was no doubt her crush came to see. He saw the scene between that guy and her. He had a feeling those two would end up together, but not at the moment

"Tetsuya is she okay?"

"Hai Hai Obaa san. And that little plan of yours worked"

Sumire chuckled "I knew it would work. Just thank your sister for me when you get home"

Tetsuya chuckled "I will"

Midnight: Another one done. There wasn't much going on but at least there were some ryosaku moments. Please review!

Yarrow: healing

Next summary: She was like the ugly duckling but after a few years she was a beautiful swan. Can they be able to recognize each other after so many years?


	9. Oleander and Calla Lily

Midnight: Hey guys, Midnight here. Happy extremely late Valentine's Day and an early white day for all you readers! Here's a chapter for a late valentine's day and an early white gift. A great 2 in 1 gift for you all! And for the record, the yarrow chapter was 8 not 7, typo there.

I can't believe Prince of tennis is finally over…so depressed…not even one last ryosaku moment for us all (sobs) Can't believe Ryoma moved back to the states…And poor Sakuno back in Japan…so Depressing…Anyways here's the chapter for you guys while I go and cry myself a river (sobs even more)

This chapter is dedicated to the ending of prince of tennis. We can't wait for the next work Konomi sensei is going to bring next time! Some spoilers for the latest chapter are implied here so read with caution or rather read chapter 379 before reading this chapter.

This is the first time I've used two flowers for this, so in the nearby chapters, I might use two or so flowers.

Chapter 9: Oleander and Calla Lily

Summary: She was like the ugly duckling but after a few years, she was a beautiful swan. Can they be able to recognize each other after so many years?

She walks down the street with grace and a content look on her face. She didn't trip on a single pebble or didn't stop to ask for directions. One would think she was blessed with confidence and beauty, but oh how looks can be deceiving for Ryuzuki Sakuno.

At the tender age of 12 she had long twin braids, wobbly hips, clumsy, bad at directions, and stuttered way too much for her own good. One glance at her and you wouldn't even give a second thought about her. She wasn't attractive or beautiful since she was mostly picked on because of her bad sense at direction and her horrible tennis skills. She couldn't even get a guy to become her friend save for the regulars. Junior high felt like a prison since she was trapped with beautiful and smart girls around her and she of course was left in the background.

However High school changed for her. She stopped braiding her long hair into pigtails and started to experiment with different hairstyles. Thanks to Tomo chan, she would come into the classroom everyday with something different done to her hair. That earned many guys approaching her and started talking to her.

Slowly everyday she was evolving; her tennis skills were starting to get better, her figure was starting to get into the right places, she stuttered less, She stopped tripping over things, Her sense of direction has improved, and her hairstyles attracted even more attention than ever before. It wasn't long until she was a 2nd year in high school she became the most popular girl in school

Her personality was still the same. Quiet, shy and kind but she was more a bit more confidant when she was 12. Sakuno had only her best friend to thank since she was the one who helped her with everything and was there for her for the good and bad times.

Now that they both graduated high school they went their own separate ways, but they always kept in touch. Tomoka went to a university somewhere in Osaka while Sakuno stayed in Tokyo.

It was now the present as Sakuno walked into a coffee shop and ordered some tea. As she waited, her thoughts drifted onto him.

It's been so long since she's seen him. After they won the nationals 7 years ago, he moved back to America and he never came back to Japan. She saw him on TV from time to time playing against many opponents. From what she heard from her obaa chan, he simply moved back because he felt he had accomplished his goals in Japan and felt there was no reason to stay. It was sad to hear that he was probably never going to come back again. She didn't ponder on the subject for too long since Tomoka helped her transform into someone she thought she could never be in a million years.

She looked at the flower arrangement on the table. A combination of Oleander and Day lilies arranged in a glass vase sat in the middle of the table. The arrangement was beautiful she admitted. The short oleanders supported the tall day lilies making it balanced and showed off their beauty.

It was time to go. It was getting late. Quickly finishing up her tea and paid for the bill she left the café. A garden of the same flowers she saw back in the café was growing in a small area. Now if she had a camera or her sketchbook to draw these wonderful flowers, it would make a great painting.

She looked at her watch. It was getting really late. Obaa chan would be worried to death if she didn't get home soon.

"Oi"

Was someone calling her? She looked around her surroundings. There was no one around her. She's probably hearing things anyway. Shaking her head she continued to the place she called home

"Hey Girl, I'm speaking to you"

Okay so she wasn't hearing things. She spun around to see a guy staring at her with golden amber cat like eyes. Those eyes looked very familiar. She racked on her brain to see if she could remember those eyes. There was a faint idea in her head but she doubted it.

"Ah Gomen, Is there something you need?"

"Do you know how to get to the Tokyo dome?"

She blinked. So this guy was asking for directions. But this guy looked familiar. The golden cat like eyes and the dark hair with emerald highlights was really familiar. Her brain was trying her best to figure out who this guy was!

"Well? Do you know how to get to Tokyo Dome?"

"Ah gomen. Just take the train to Aoyama and then get off at the Aoyama junction" (These are all made up directions not real ones)

"Sankyuu"

"No problem"

Sakuno turned her back to go home, it was really getting late and it was starting to get dark. She could see faint lights of stars glowing in the sky.

"Wait"

"Eh?" the same guy was holding onto her arm making no way to get home

"You look…familiar…"

"Ah…" She smiled "I get that a lot from a lot of people. Most of them from high school"

"No…From junior high…there's a girl I remember. You resemble her a bit"

"I see..."

It was silent between the 2 of them. The guy let her go

"I better go," He muttered before taking his leave

Sakuno looked at the stranger. Inside she felt something awakened. That feeling she had when she was 12. It couldn't be him now could it? Maybe it was a sense of déjà vu kicking in somewhere…

Midnight: This was far beyond my original idea but to be honest I'm satisfied. You probably think that they got back together but I decided against it thinking how you the readers would react to it. A sequel to this? Mmm…I don't think so. We'll leave it as unrequited. And once again sorry for the lack of Ryosaku, It seems to be waning…

Anyways please review and tell me what you think about this.

Oleander: Beauty and grace

Calla Lily: Majestic beauty.

Next Summary: AU. He was an assassin and his mission was to kill the daughter of a rival airline company president, but one glance and he couldn't seem to kill her on the spot.


	10. Gloxinia

Midnight: Holy shit…I haven't updated this in a LONG time. Well I do have a chapter today for an early Christmas present so enjoy!

Chapter 10: Gloxinia

Summary: AU. He was an assassin and his mission was to kill the daughter of a rival airline company president, but one glance and he couldn't seem to kill her on the spot.

"I want you to kill this girl"

He handed Ryoma a folder. He browsed through it for a couple of seconds. He nodded to his boss and left the room.

Echizen Ryoma was one of Atobe's top assassins. Once he is given a mission to kill someone, he does his job quickly and swiftly so that no traces of evidence could be found.

He went into his room and took a better look of the folder the boss has sent him. The document stated that he was to kill this girl named Ryuzuki Sakuno. She was the daughter of Ryuzuki Kazuma, a once powerful man in the business world now dead as an unknown suspect murdered him. His daughter would be taking over the company. For months his boss has been trying to buy the company from her but she refused. She was in their way of plan, so the only way to get the company, was to kill her.

The documents stated of where she went to school, who her closest friends are, and other things he didn't need to know about. He looked for a picture but that wasn't any. She was probably some spoiled girl who got what she wanted and whined if she didn't. Tucking the folder in a drawer, it was time to do his job.

He was given instructions on how to get to the mansion in where she lived at the moment. He noted that he should disguise himself so that he didn't look suspicious to other around him.

Later on…

So here he was. The Ryuzuki mansion was huge and there were several guards around the premises. He noted to look for a schedule when the guards switch off and who was stationed at where.

"Got any business here?"

Ryoma didn't notice the guard was right in front of him

"Yeah…I'm here to see Ryuzuki-san for a business meeting?"

"Wait a sec"

"Are you Sohma Ryonosuke?"

"Yes"

"Follow me"

The guard led Ryoma inside the mansion. It was pretty huge both on the outside and the inside. The walls were white and there were a couple of paintings to liven up the place. There were some small vases filled with gloxinias. The guard led Ryoma to what seems to be the living room

"Sit here and wait"

Ryoma took a look around the living room. The living room was painted a light blue and a fireplace was lit. The furniture was dark blue and the coffee table had a glass bottom with vases of the same flower he saw earlier. Gloxinias.

"You must be Sohma-san"

Ryoma jerked his head in the direction of the voice. His heart suddenly lost a beat. This girl was breath taking. She had long auburn hair tied up in a bun and warm brown eyes. He suddenly had the urge to unpin her hair and run his hand over it. What the hell was wrong with him? Just once glance and somehow he couldn't bring himself to take out his gun and shoot her dead on the spot.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Ryuzuki Sakuno."

"Er-Nice to meet you Ryuzuki-san" Her voice sounded pleasant to hear.

"So let's get down to business"

As they both talked, Ryoma couldn't seem to get a hold of himself. Her beauty and the way she talked mesmerized him. She knew what she was talking about and there wasn't any hesitation.

"Saku nee-chan, Can you help me tie my ribbon on?"

The two spun their head to see a little girl holding a red ribbon and giving them an innocent look

"Sure Sachi-chan" She walked over to Sachi and tied her hair up.

"There you go. You look cute now"

"Thank you!" Sachi gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off

"Sorry about that. That was my niece. She lives here with me"

"Oh, that's nice"

"Shall we continue?"

"Er-sure"

Ryoma listened as she kept talking. He nodded as she asked him a question. Something inside him just woke up. He didn't know what it was.

"The tea is here Sohma-san. Would you like a cup?"

"Sure"

"I'll be right back. My cell phone just rang"

As she was gone, Ryoma took out a small bag of poison. As directed from his boss, he was to kill her, but something inside him told him no. Up to this point he was struggling inside. His mind screeched at him to kill her and bolt before anything would happen, but his heart told him to forget about it. Just when he was about to rip open the bag and pour the poison she came back. He scrambled around with the bag and put it into his pocket.

"Sorry about that. I hope you weren't too bored"

"Not a problem. I was looking…looking at these flowers…" That was such a bad excuse.

"I see. I really love these flowers. It's been my mother's favourite flower"

As she mentioned the word love, He felt his stone cold starting to melt. Could this be the feeling that was growing within him? Was he falling in love with Ryuzuki? How can he? He just met her today. He recalled about the term, 'love at first site'. So maybe this is what it means by 'love at first site' well whatever it means, it felt damn good.

Midnight: it's a rushed chapter but I hope you like it. Please review if you like! I also got a new story up, so go check it out. It's called the joys of life and more. I hope to see you readers soon!

Gloxinia: love at first site

Next summary: She was his closest friend, so when she goes on a weekend trip, he thinks just how important she really is to him.


	11. Zinnia and Periwinkle

Oh em g O_O...It's been two years since I last updated eh? Well I'm sorry it took me this long to publish anything! Well I'vew been so busy with life, work, and I finally finished college (hooray go me!) Here's the next chapter for flower petals

Summary: She was his closest friend, so when she goes on a weekend trip, he thinks just how important she really is to him.

Note: This chapter is a bit AU and OOCish and leaning more on friendship

Chapter 11: Zinnia and Periwinkle

"It's just for the weekend!"

"Humph"

She giggled lightly. "Okay as soon as I get there, I'll call you deal?"

He sighed on the other line "Fine"

"Hai! Ja ne!"

She hung up her cell phone and sighed. This was going to be a nice weekend trip with obaa chan and tomo chan

Ryoma sighed. Ryuzuki was gone for the weekend and she seemed happy...a little too happy for her own good. He picked up his cell phone and chucked it into his pocket. This was going to be a long 3 days. Now what the hell is he going to do to make these 3 days pass by even quicker? A normal weekend would be a few tennis games with him on the winning side most of the time, some ice cream (his treat) and a walk on the beach (She would pout and give him the "oh-so-innocent- puppy –dog- eyes" (to which he is not immune to) It was their normally weekend routine...

...until now. When Ryuzuki informed him of her weekend trip to Chiba with Ryuzuki sensei and that annoying banshee she called "Tomo chan" It kinda shook him up a bit.

"_Chiba?"_

"_Hai! Me, obaa chan and Tomo chan are going to visit some relatives for the weekend...if you like maybe I'll bring a souvenir back for you"_

"_..."_

"_Ryoma-kun? Ano...are you okay?"_

"_It's nothing"_

What can he do? His homework's finished, Sempai tachi are busy, his parents are out, and Nanako san is studying for her exam. He looked at Karupin, he was sleeping on his desk. Next to a picture.

Ah...it was their first photo together. It was taken when they were 5 years old. Their mothers had a get together and it was also the first day they met.

"_Ah Yuriko it's so nice to see you again"_

"_You too Rinko, is this Sakuno chan?"_

"_Hai! She's a bit shy. Sakuno, come over here and say hi"_

_A small 5 five old girl was hiding behind Yumiko. She peeked her head from her mother's skirt and whispered "Konnichiwa"_

"_Ahh Yuriko! She's so cute! I have a son around her age"_

"_Well I'd love for Sakuno chan to meet him. They could be friends"_

"_That'd be nice. He's in the tennis courts playing again Nanjirou and chances are, Ryoma will probably lose"_

_Yuriko laughed and bent down to Sakuno's level "Rinko san has a son around your age, how about we go meet him?"_

_Sakuno only nodded as the 2 women walked to the backyard where a little 5 year old boy and his father were hitting a green tennis ball back and forth. The boy did a smash but his father received easily and hit the ball into the corner where the boy tried to run for and failed. _

"_Game set! I win! Seishonen"_

"_One more game oyaji!"_

"_Fine we'll-ah Rinko! You're here, Ah who are they?"_

"_Nanjirou! I told you this morning. Yuriko was coming by for a visit and she brought her daughter along"_

_Nanjirou scratched his head a few seconds and his face lit up. He looked at Ryoma who was ready for another game_

"_On second thought seishonen how bout' you play with Yuriko's kid for awhile? It'll be nice to play with someone your age for a change"_

"_But oyaji! Just one more game! I'm sure I can beat you this time!"_

"_Nu uh Sei shonen. Just go and play with her, I'm sure she doesn't have any 'What you call' "cooties" or something!" He laughed pretty loudly and dashed away from the courts while the 2 women sighed. Men these days..._

"_Well Ryoma Just play with Sakuno chan for a bit and we'll come back to check on you 2"_

"_Sakuno, have fun okay?"_

_The 2 women went inside the backdoor and it shut lightly_

_Ryoma sighed. He wanted to play one more game again his oyaji. The last game was so close! _

"_A-Ano...that was a good game..."_

"_Not really"_

"_W-W-Well...My name is Ryuzuki Sakuno...What's yours?"_

"_Echizen. Echizen Ryoma"_

"_Can-Can I call you Ryoma-kun then?"_

"_I guess so...and stop stuttering it's a bit annoying"_

"_A-Ahh! Gomen...um...that smash you did?"_

"_What about it?"_

"_That...looked cool...Will you show me?"_

_Ryoma sighed_

"_You know how to play tennis?"_

"_A bit...I just started learning from my obaa chan..."_

"_Get a racket, let's play" He pointed to a few rackets near the benches_

"_Hai!"_

And that was how their friendship started. Every weekend their mothers would have a get together while Ryoma and Sakuno played tennis. Ryoma showed Sakuno the basics of tennis. Showing her the, how to properly serve the ball, how to grip the racket, and how to hit the ball when it was coming towards her. Their once a week tennis lessons soon turned into twice a week get togethers and slowly an almost everyday hang out. Sooner or later their friendship started growing and growing to the point where they could tell each other everything. Ryoma slowly considered Ryuzuki his "closest friend" or "best friend" As others perceived it while some thought "lovers" was a more suitable term to which they both denied.

Sakuno seemed to always have Ryoma's back. Whenever he was sick, she didn't just bring his homework from class buy also cooked him food when his mother was working (or Nanjirou simply reading his 'girly magazines') or sometimes cover up for the teacher whenever he was dozing off in class. They had lunch together on the rooftops and walked home together after he had tennis practice while she waited for him to finish.

It was always Ryuzuki he called first when he has nothing to do and everyonle he knew were busy. He made sure there wasn't any event happening just so he could spend quality time with her and if there was a problem he tried to make up for it

She kept his secrets and always told her his thoughts on anything from his lazy oyaji reading his stupid magazines to sempai tachi or just about anything, Ryuzuki never told a soul.

And In return He tutored her on tennis and English, her worst subject. He saved her from his fan girls and any bullies who were picking on her just because of her close connection with him.

Through thick and thin the 2 of them have been through some of the best times like when Seigaku won the nationals a few years ago to the bad when Ryuzuki's ojii san passed away just year. It just seems their friendship was growing stronger

He went left his room and went outside. His mother was planting flowers.

"Hm? Ryoma? You're still home? I thought you and Sakuno chan would be out today?"

"She went on a trip"

"Ah yes! Yuriko told me. Don't worry Ryoma, She'll be back soon before you know it"

"Yeah...okaa san? Those flowers..."

"These? I thought the garden would need some flowers since its spring"

Ryoma looked at the Zinnias and Periwinkles. They were swaying along with the light breeze.

'yeah...she'll be back...soon'

And I'm done! It seems a bit rushed but I'm happy with it. I'm really sorry it took me forever to update! I'll try to update once in while (or once a week since my computer crashed and died) Please review!

I'll be writing a new story for La corda d oro. So keep an eye on it on the La Corda d oro page :)

Zinnia: Thoughts of absent friends, in memory of an absent friend.

Periwinkle: friendship

Next summary: He didn't go for girls that were 'beautiful', 'Sexy', or even 'Hot' No he went for her simply because she was 'adorable'


End file.
